


For His Princess

by Sketchy788



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Hentai, Nalu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 01:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13893771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchy788/pseuds/Sketchy788
Summary: Natsu helps  Lucy relax, and shows his sweet side in the process. Short sweet smutfic.





	For His Princess

 

Natsu spent hours watching Lucy.

Oh, it wasn’t anything creepy, and she knew he was there. He just, well, wanted to be near her. So, he sat, perched in her window, keeping her company as she wrote.

She didn’t mind.

At one point, she stopped writing. Set the pen down, folded her arms, rested her head on her desk, and took a deep breath. Exhaled slowly.

When she opened her eyes, he was standing behind her. He slipped his hands over her shoulders, fingers rubbing and easing tense muscles.   
“Thanks…” Another exhale as she leaned into his touch. His hands were so warm…    
"You're definitely welcome." Brief pause. He shifted her hair over her shoulder, then rubbed the exposed skin of her neck. "Take a break for the night. You've been working your ass off lately. More than usual."

"Yeah..." She closed the book. "Staying the night?"

"If you want me to."

"I do."

"Alright." Fanged grin. "I'll gladly help you relax."

"Same here." She reached up, brushed her fingers against his hand, kissed him.

His heart melted, and his mind went foggy. Somehow, he had fallen in love with his best friend. By some inexplicable, wonderful miracle, she loved him.

Some things you just didn't question. This was one of them.

He moved his hand down her back, resting on her waist, fingers teasing the skin under her shirt. This sent a tingle down her spine. Siiiiiiigh.   
On a whim he picked her up out of the chair, scooping her into his arms.   
“Hold on tight.”  
“Alright…”  
He carried her to her room, laid her gently down on her bed, then kissed her.  Curled one hand around her neck, fingers brushing through her hair.

"Lay on your tummy."

Nod. She rolled over, resting her head on a particularly fluffy pillow. He clipped her hair back then got to work. He still didn’t feel all that confident with the whole romance and sex thing, aside from knowing that he really enjoyed it.

He did know how to help relax aching muscles with his hands. He could thank growing up with a “sister” like Erza for that…even though back then he had hated being treated like a servant when he would rather have been sparring.

Right now, though, it was a skill that came in handy. Neck, shoulders…she sighed, more than a little content.   
“A little warmer, please.”  
“Sure thing.”  Just a little, not enough to hurt, but exactly enough to feel good. "Luce?"

"Hn?"

"Mind if I take this off?" Lifting up the bottom edge of her shirt.

"Nuh-uh. Go ahead." She sounded so very relaxed. He pulled the top up over her head and tossed it to the side, catching a glimpse of the swell of boob before getting back to work.

The things he wanted to do with her, the things they were definitely going to do...

But not yet. Making her feel good was his main priority. No need to rush, not tonight.

He let his hands roam, wandering across her back. Kneaded down the path of her spine, resting on her hips. On a whim he reached down and pinched her ass. She inhaled sharply. Giggled.

As usual the sound went straight to his heart. He smiled, wrapped both arms around her, kissed her neck. Another sweet little sigh.   
“Natsu?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Thanks. For being so sweet, I mean.”   
Sweet?  
That was a new one. Normally he would have objected. Normally he would have been quick to equate sweet with weak. And Natsu sure as hell wasn’t weak.

It was different now. It was always different with her somehow.

With Lucy, sweet was a good thing.  
“You’re welcome.” Smile, fang. “You’re pretty sweet too. When you wanna be.”   
“Gee, thanks, jerk.” Harsh words, soft tone. They could call each other every rude name in the book, but it was never serious.

He nuzzled her neck again. Breathed in her incredible scent. Kissed along the path of her pulse. She squirmed, let out a little whimper.

“Fired up?”  
“You have no idea.”   
“I can guess.” Barely audible. He ran his hands over her sides and tummy. You know, teasing.

She rolled over, grabbed him by the scarf. Pulled him close, and kissed him like her life depended on it. Mmmmmn. So, so good. Pause. She helped him slip off his vest, then tugged off her shorts. He pulled her into his lap, gently, resting his forehead on hers.  As soon as their eyes met his expression softened. He cupped her cheek with his free hand, booped her nose with his.

She giggled. Sweet Mavis, he loved that sound.

"Comfy?"

"Yup. I'm exactly where I want to be."  
“Me too. Well, almost.” Eye gleam, fanged smirk. She blushed.

“You perv…” She nibbled his bottom lip before continuing. "Good thing I love you, Natsu."

"Love you too, Luce." He brushed a stray lock of hair from her face. Then he glanced down, taking the time to admire her. Glorious curves, silky hair, the pink pout of her mouth, and those big beautiful eyes... His girl, his princess, always.

He was a little curious, though.

"We can do it like this, right?"

"Yeah. Carefully." That blush on her face melted his heart all over again. "And, um, don't forget the foreplay."

"Come on, why would I forget the best part?" True. Warming her up was fun. Watching and hearing her respond to his touch was a special privilege, one he wouldn’t trade for anything else.

And fucking her was the ultimate privilege.   
  
Her skin was warm, cheeks flushed red. He nudged her knees apart, ran a hand along her inner thigh. She whimpered and shifted her leg, giving him easier access. Then he got brave. Traced two fingers over her little slit, teasing clit with thumb. Part whimper, part moan. Damn, he could smell how horny she was getting.

Carefully…Hmmm…

He stopped what he was doing, ignored her loud protest, slipped a finger into her. Her complaint died off mid-syllable, replaced with a soft murmur. He leaned in, kissed her, flicked his tongue against hers. She shuddered.

“Now you’re just torturing me.”   
“Yeah, you like it though.”  
“Never said I didn’t….Unh!” Another protest as he pulled his finger out, licked the slick proof of her arousal off his fingertip, grinned.

“Yum. Sweet nectar.”   
“Don’t call it that.” The term made her cringe. His grin widened.   
“Would you prefer it if I said lady juice?”

“That’s just crude. And anyway, I’d *prefer* it if you went with less talk, more action.”

“Agreed.” No time for a verbal response. He kissed her. Felt her lean into him, felt a delicate hand feather through his hair. All thought of silly euphemisms faded into insignificance. He paused, dropped his pants, let his head rest against hers again. Mmm, familiarity…

“Ready?”  
“Y-yeah.” His hands slipped down to her waist. The resulting hold was strong yet still gentle. You know, conveying trust, support, love.

“I got you. I promise.”  
“I know…”   
“Hey, don’t forget to breathe.”   
“Oh. Right. Duh.” He stroked over her skin. She let out a shaky breath. Then, slowly, carefully, sank onto him. “Ohh…Oh…wowww…”   
“Damn… Feels pretty good…”  
“Feels amazing.” She leaned forward a little, just enough to kiss and nibble at his lips. “So, ahhh..now what?”  Natsu didn’t answer right away. Shifted his hand down to caress her thigh. Purred a single word.  
“Move.”

Quick nod. Lucy bit her lip, braced herself. It wasn’t easy.  Inexperience didn’t help, but it wasn’t going to stop her. Not when it felt so incredible to have him buried in her like this. She started rocking her hips, taking in the sensation of sliding down his length, let out a dark moan in response.   
Sensory overload in the best possible way.  
“Fuck, Luce…” Growl. She pushed him back against the pillows. Ran her hands through his hair, kissed him as their bodies moved together.  Whispered a single sweet request.  
“Don’t stop, Natsu. Please.”   
Anything for his princess.

He steadied his grip on her, faster, faster. Knowing her little gasps and trembles meant she was close. So deliciously close.

He couldn’t hold back any more. Wouldn’t, for that matter. Pulled her close. Kissed her through the waves of her climax, kept kissing her as he came inside her.

Silence for a few long moments, aside from a few ragged breaths that turned into content sighs. She nuzzled his neck, rested her head on his shoulder. He held her close, warm hand stroking over her back.

“Natsu?”  
“Yeah?” He tilted her chin with his free hand, quirking his head to look into her eyes.   
“Let’s take a bath.”  
He almost couldn’t believe his ears.  
“Seriously?”  
“Yeah.” Giggle. “I wanna relax with you. We can both fit in my tub.”   
“Alright.” Grin. There was no talking her out of this, even if he had wanted to.

So they soaked together, relaxing in the warm waters. Sensual. Sweet. Soothing. Perfect.

Later on, curled up with his sleeping princess in his arms, Natsu Dragneel felt like the luckiest man in Fiore. And why not? He was a powerful mage, in the best guild, with his best friends. Even better, he had the love of an amazing woman, the same woman he loved with all his heart in return.

That was everything he needed.

 


End file.
